The Clones
Chrissy, Kirsten, and Kristen (more commonly known as "The Clones") are Nikki's co-workers at The Khaki Barn and her second worst nightmares. Chrissy is the assistant manager of the Khaki Barn, and the somewhat leader of the other two Clones. She is also the most intelligent (which is a stretch at best, as all three Clones are depicted as being not very smart). Despite all looking nearly identical, Chrissy has short blonde hair and blue eyes, while Kristen has long blonde hair with a blue headband and green eyes. Kirsten has her blonde hair tied up in a pony tail with a green hair elastic and brown eyes. Chrissy is eighteen years old, and therefore is two years older than Kristen and Kirsten. Chrissy is voiced by Emily Claire Barlow, Kirsten is voiced by Stephanie Mills and Kristen is voiced by Lauren Lipson. In "Over Exposed", Chrissy leaves the Khaki Barn and begins working at the Soft Rock Café, which she truly enjoys. Kirsten and Kristen begin looking up to Nikki, until Chrissy comes and wins them back. The Clones highly contrast with Nikki, as Nikki is individualistic and they are dependent (with the exception of Chrissy). The Clones are all intimidated by Nikki. Once, Chrissy attempted to brainwash Nikki into being more of a Clone, resulting in Nikki returning to her normal self after a glance in the mirror. Despite disliking Nikki’s attitude and personality, The Clones have (on two occasions) begged Nikki to take her job back. Despite disliking Nikki in many ways, The Clones really love Nikki because her lack of work ethic lets them have all the sales. The Clones have on occasion made a fool of Nikki. In one episode, when Nikki was trying to convince a customer not to buy a large afghan that looked ridiculous on her, The Clones rebuffed her by saying "Just look what she's wearing", making the customer think Nikki dresses badly. On another, they tricked her into letting them take a bad photograph of her to go all across Khaki Barn as their "Fashion Don't". Nikki responded by tricking The Clones into doing embarrassing things by claiming they are orders from head office. Trivia *Their Total Drama Island counterparts are Katie and Sadie because they are multiple characters acting as one as well as having a habit of saying "Eeee!" *Much like Katie and Sadie, The Clones are highly dependent on each other (though this may refer to Kirsten and Kristen, as Chrissy may be independent and that they only look up to her as their role model). *Chrissy has the same voice actor as Courtney from Total Drama Island. Kirsten has the same voice actor as Lindsay and Katie from Total Drama Island. Kristen has the same voice actor as Sadie from Total Drama Island and Kelly from Stoked. *The Clones' character design is a possible nod to the Bimbettes of Disney's Beauty and the Beast; both trios of girls have blond hair and one Bimbette wears a red dress in comparison to the red shirts of the Clones. Chrissy's hairstyle is also similar to theirs. *Chrissy is secretly a member of Darth's Jedi Knights Club and the Poetic Geniuses Club. *They are frequently seen interacting with each other, Nikki and occasionally Caitlin. But they never interact with Jen, Jonesy, or Jude. *When Jude and the other guys of the gang were making prank phone calls, Jude called The Khaki Barn, claiming to represent the Phone Company. He then went on to "warn" them that the company would be sending hot steam through the phonelines in order to clean them. None of the Clones questioned the absurdity of his claim; automatically believing him, and dutifully wrapping all of their phones in towels. *Another instance of their gullability was when they chastised Nikki for eating the Halloween candy they put out for the customers. Nikki retaliates by telling them about a new diet where you could "lose ten pounds by eating nothing but candy!". Kirsten and Kristen almost instanly began fighting over the bowl of candy Nikki had been sampling. Category:Characters